fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Bronson
Master Bronson, better known as Kamen Rider Necromancer, is an enigmatic, white-robed magician that gave Hunter the means to become Kamen Rider Wizard. He also sometimes helps and oversees Haruto's evolution from a distance. History He was revealed to also be Necromancer, the artificial Wiseman Phantom and the equally mysterious leader of the Phantoms, who take no course of action without his permission. Thus, the Chief Phantoms Medusa and Phoenix must meet with the Wiseman to discuss their plans, seeking his approval. After a lot of calculations made by Gremlin, he realizes that his goal wasn't to give birth to more Phantoms, but to find more magicians in order to revive Allie. At the end of the series, a final battle with Kamen Rider Ringzard Infinity Style drains him of his energy. Shocked, he was murdered by Gremlin. Not much was known about Bronson's past. However, Bronson used to work at a University as a physicist. It is also revealed, that Bronson was married to a woman named Kyoko Kiriyama with a child. It was later revealed that his child is Allie and that his wife has been deceased for over ten years. After Allie died, he fell into a deep despair and went through a lot of research. He created an artificial Phantom called Wisenab while placing it inside his Underworld, which not only gives him the ability to turn into the Phantom, but also grants him magical powers that enabled to transform into its own Rider, Kamen Rider Necromancer. Forms Kamen Rider Necromancer *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 85 kg. Rider Statistics: *'Punching Power': 7.4 t. *'Kicking Powe'r: 9.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.7 sec. Kamen Rider Necromancer is composed of the following parts: *'Reflection Hood' - The hooded helmet. *'Noble Gown' - The white and gold upper chest and shoulder armor. It is crafted out of sorcerium, a magical metal. *'Deep Pail' - The golden segment on the middle of the Noble Gown. It has metal magical equipment with spells inside. *'Elemental Cape' - The cape piece. It is a magical garment that specializes in preventing magical attacks. Additionally, it can absorb magical power to strengthen itself. *'Lung Chains' - The metal chains that have rings on them. *'Orb Sleeves' - The black and gold magic power amplification devices located on the wrist areas. They are made out of a transparent crystal called Druid Crystal, a material that is 10 times harder than diamond. It's black coloring is due to it being imbued with Wiseman's power. *'Twas On Gloves' - The hands. It is a type of magical garment that has been formed out of magical power, similar to the Bright Robe. It not only protects against external attacks but protects the user against the enormous amounts of power that is generated when using magic spells. *'Bright Robe' - The longcoat. It is a magical garment that is formed by magical power. It diffuses any impact to reduce damage to the wearer. *'Kneepad Frets' - The kneepads. They have been knitted with magical power, and this combined with its multiple layers, allows Wizard to absorb impacts of objects speeding up to 200km/h. *'Obre Guards' - The black and gold magic power amplification devices located at the ankle areas. They are made out of a transparent crystal called Druid Crystal, a material that is 10 times harder than diamond. It's black coloring is due to it being imbued with Wiseman's power. *'Cloud Boots' - The feet. They increase Wiseman's leg strength. it can harden its exterior by applying magical power, allowing it to become more resistant against impacts, strengthening kicking and jumping power. Wiseman Phantom *'Height': 245 cm. *'Weight': 145 kg. Wiseman is the alias Bronson gave himself when in his disguise as the Phantom Wiseman, an Artificial Phantom Bronson grew and implanted in himself by using both science and magic to give himself a source of magic. Little is known about what he was truly capable of, but what was been shown so far reveals that he is far more powerful than any Phantom appeared thus far. He can easily generate chains strong enough to bind Legion, the only Phantom thus far capable to enter Underworlds and even manage to kill RingzDragon, indefinitely. Kamen Rider Ringzard, in Infinity Style, cannot even touch him as he is capable of forcefully reverting the Kamen Rider's transformation by draining Hunter's mana and at the time, forces the Rider out of his lair. This is all done with no more than a flick of his hand, yet the damage is so heavy that large amounts of mana was depleted out of Hunter, which takes its toll in a later fight elsewhere. Also, Wiseman was capable of creating a magic barrier, so no one would find his lair. However, powerful attacks like Ringzard Infinity Style's Dragon Shining are strong enough to break the barrier. Equipment *'NecroDriver' - Transformation device *'Necromancer Cane' - Necromancer's weapon *'Ringzard Rings' - Gives Necromancer access to his spells *'Mini Beasts' - Necromancer's familiars